If Only You Knew I Loved You
by Ihave4inmind
Summary: Four and Tris are best friends since kindergarten. But what Tris doesn't know is that Four is in love with her. How will this end? Let's find out! sorry bad at summary. MENTIONING OF RAPE. DONT READ IF YOUNG.
1. 1 How It All Started

**A/N Hia! I haven't written in quite a while! But I'm back! And I'm not a fan of 5 Seconds Of Summer or One Direction, I'm more of a person that likes The Cab and We The Kings. But when one of my Instagram friends ( Phantrash_ follow her and tell her that her Dutch friend send you C;) send me some songs and Heartbreak Girl by 5SOS I still loved it and it inspired me for a story! So here you go, the story If Only You Knew I Loved You by Ihave4inmind!**

 **Four's POV:**

"Thanks for being a friend." Tris tells me sniffling. "No problem." I say with a sad smile.

Here's the deal. Me and Tris have been best friends since kindergarten. I love her and she loves me. like a sister loves a brother. There's the problem. I don't love Tris like a sister. I love her as more then friends. Only my other best friend Zeke and his little bro Uriah know that I love her. But she doesn't know that. I have known I loved her since three years ago. She was dating this douche called Peter. I knew something wasn't right with him. I warned Tris but she didn't want to listen to me. until she stood on my doorstep one night telling me Peter had tried to rape her. She still has nightmares about that. That's when I knew I wanted her to be mine.

"you don't know how happy I am to have you as a friend, Toby." She tells me. "See you tomorrow at school?" she asks me. "Yeah." I answer. "see you then! Bye, Toby. I love you." She says and gone is Tris. "I am in love with you." I say to the empty line. I sigh. If only she would add the word "in".

I strip out of my clothes and lay in bed. At least we are friends. That's more than some people can say. I check my phone for a minute and then put it in the charger. That night I dream of Tris.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

I wake up with my alarm clock playing I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. I sing along when I'm changing.

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes._

 _For if the dark returns then my brothers will die._

 _And as the sky is falling down,_

 _Crashed into this lonely town._

 _And with that shadow upon the ground._

 _I hear my people screaming out._

When the song is over I am done with changing. I am wearing a normal black shirt and black skinny jeans and underneath that I am wearing my black Nike Rush Runs ( **BAE3** ). I walk downstairs to eat some Lucky Charms until I notice the time. It's 8.15 and I have to be at school in 15 minutes! I quickly grab an apple and jump in my old 4x4 and race to school.

When I arrive at school I see my friends standing at the door. I walk up to them and give the guys a bro hug and the girls a normal hug. When I give Tris a hug I whisper in her ear that it's all going to be alright. "Thanks." She tells me and we all walk into the school.

When we are rushing to get to our class me and Zeke are falling behind. "Did she call you again last night?" he asks me. I nod my head. "is it just me, or is it a broken record?" I shake my head. "you are not the only one." I say. We quickly run into calculus. It's a lost case, we're already 10 minutes late. "look who decided to join us! Mr. Eaton and Mr. Pedrad." Mr. Matthews says. "I'm already here Mr. Matthews.:" Uriah says. The teacher sights. "one more time gentleman and then you'll get detention." I sigh and go sit down and tune out for the rest of the lesson.

-TIME SKIP TO LUNCH-

When I walk in the lunch room I am greeted by Tris. "Hey Four." She tells me and goes to get some food. "Why where you and Zeke late in calculus. You guys were right behind us!" she says and grabs a hamburger. "oh. Just some catching up you know?" I lie to her.

I walk to our table and sit on my usual spot. Tris sits next to me and talks to Christina about boys. So I just zone out and eat my lunch. After a while I feel a tap on my shoulder from Tris. "What song are you singing for music class?" she asks me. for music we had an assignment to prepare a song to perform for the class. To be honest I didn't really thought about it until now. "All Of The Stars by Ed Sheeran." I tell her. "and you?". She gives me a mischievous smile. "you'll see." And she goes back to her boy talk with Christina.

I walk of the lunch room after I have thrown my stuff away and walk into the empty music classroom and sit down.

-SKIP TO START OF MUSIC-

"Hello everyone! I hope you had a good weekend and made the assignment I gave to you last week." Tori says and looks at us. "Who wants to go first?" she asks. No one raises their hand so I slowly raise my hand. "Four? You go first then!" Tori tells me and steps aside. I tell the music dude the song I'm going to sign and go stand in the middle of the stage. The music starts

 ** _It's just another night._**

 ** _And I'm staring at the moon._**

 ** _I saw a shooting star, and thought of you._**

 ** _I sang a lullaby, by the water side I knew._**

 ** _If you were here, I'd sing to you._**

 ** _You're on the other side._**

 ** _As the skyline splits in two._**

 ** _I'm miles away from seeing you._**

 ** _But I can see the stars._**

 ** _From America._**

 ** _I wonder do you see them too?_**

 ** _So open your eyes, and see._**

 ** _The way our horizons meet._**

 ** _and all of the lights will lead._**

 ** _Into the night me._**

 ** _And I know these scars will bleed._**

 ** _But both of our hearts believe._**

 ** _All of these stars will guide us home._**

 ** _I can hear your heart on the radio,_**

 ** _It beats._**

 ** _There playing Chasing Cars,_**

 ** _And I thought of us._**

 ** _Back to the time you were lying next to me._**

 ** _I looked across and fell in love._**

 ** _So I took your hand_**

 ** _Back through lamp lit streets I knew._**

 ** _Everything led back to you._**

 ** _So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?_**

 ** _You're the song my heart is beating to._**

 ** _So open your eyes, and see._**

 ** _The way our horizons meet._**

 ** _and all of the lights will lead._**

 ** _Into the night me._**

 ** _And I know these scars will bleed._**

 ** _But both of our hearts believe._**

 ** _All of these stars will guide us home._**

 ** _And, oh, I know_**

 ** _And, oh._**

 ** _I can see the stars, from America._**

When the music stops everyone claps very loud. I walk back to my seat and sit down. I zone out with the rest of the songs until I hear Tris' beautiful voice.

 ** _Everybody needs inspiration._**

 ** _Everybody needs a song._**

 ** _A beautiful medley._**

 ** _When the night's so long._**

 ** _Cause there's no guarantee._**

 ** _That this life is easy._**

 ** _Yeah, when my world is falling apart._**

 ** _When there's no light to break up the dark._**

 ** _That's when I,I,I look at you._**

 ** _When the waves are flooding the shore._**

 ** _And I can't find my way home anymore_**

 ** _That's when I,I,I look at you._**

 ** _When I look at you, I see forgiveness._**

 ** _I see the truth._**

 ** _You love me for who I am._**

 ** _Like the stars hold the moon._**

 ** _Right there where they belong._**

 ** _Cause I know I'm not alone._**

 ** _Yeah, when my world is falling apart._**

 ** _When there's no light to break up the dark._**

 ** _That's when I,I,I look at you._**

 ** _When the waves are flooding the shore_**

 ** _And I can't find my way home anymore._**

 ** _That's when I,I,I look at you._**

 ** _You appear just like a dream to me._**

 ** _Just like koleidoscope colors_**

 ** _That cover me._**

 ** _All I need every breath that I breath._**

 ** _Don't you know you're beautiful_**

 ** _Yeah,yeah_**

 ** _When the waves are flooding the shore_**

 ** _And I can't find my way home anymore._**

 ** _That's when I,I,I look at you._**

 ** _I look at you._**

 ** _yeah_**

 ** _You appear just like a dream to me._**

When she is done I'm left in complete awe. She's amazing! Tris was the last one so we all grab our stuff. "Well done everyone and don't forget to leave the people you think should do a duet in the vote box!" Tori tells us. When it's my turn I vote for Shauna and Zeke.

When I'm walking in the hall I bump into Tris. "Hey, Toby. I just wanted to say that you did amazing!" she tells me and hugs me. "No Tris, you did amazing!" I tell her. "Wanna hang at DD with me and the crew?" she asks. DD stands for Dauntless Diner and they serve the best cake EVER! Tris knows that I love that cake. "HELL YES I WILL." I say and grab her hand and jump in my car.

This is going to be fun!

 **A/N SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! While writing this my laptop fell out one time and word still got it, but the second time it didn't so I had to write it all again! But its worth it for you guys! And I will mention the person who gets both the lyrics from heartbreak girl in the story! So good luck searching!**

 **Don't be calm and be weird and fangirl/boyish and HHJVHJVHJFJK:B G**

 **x-Nina**


	2. 2 The Plan and Fight

**A/N: Hia! I'm back! *insert bicep emoji* . Since it's weekend and I know exactly how I want this story to go, I decided to write instead of read! And in the winner of the shout out in the last chapter is… Lucymllr! She got it right that the Heartbreak Girl lyrics where: "It's like a broken record." And "Thanks for being a friend." Well done! And thank you for the nice review(s)! And I also want to apologize to f4angirl46. In her story she also has the name Dauntless Diner. I'm sorry that I used the same name. So for Dauntless Diner all credit goes to f4ngirl46!**

 **Let's get it on with the chapter!**

 **Tris's POV:**

I had the feeling that Tobias had avoided me the whole day. I wonder what's the cause of that. So after school when I walked into him I grabbed the chance and asked him to go to Dauntless Diner. "HELL YEAH I WILL!" he said and grabbed my hand. When he grabbed my hand I could feel sparks run up my arm. I smiled when he pulled me in his car.

"I'm guessing you know the way to the diner." I smiled. I looked at me and smiled. "You better."

On the way driving to the diner we listened to Tobias´ s music. It´s mostly Wis Kalifa and Mac Miller. When The Way ft. Ariana Grande I started squeaking. Toby smiled. He knows I love this song. He started rapping the part of Mac. Oh yeah, did I already tell you he can rap AMAZING!

|| **THIS** is Four and _THIS_ is Tris||

 **Say, I'm thinking about her, every second every hour.**

 **Do my singing in the shower,**

 **Picking pedals of the flowers like,**

 **Do she love me, do she love me not?**

 **I ain't no player I just…**

 _I got a bad boy I must admit it._

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it._

 _And I don't care who sees it babe,_

 _I don't wanna hide away the feel when you're next to me._

The rest of the song we're just jamming.

When we get in the diner I spot our friends on an instant. There all sitting at our usual table by the table.

"Hey, guys." I smile as me and Tobias walk to the table. I see Christina gi!ve me a wink. I roll my eyes and sit next to her. "at your flushed face seeing I suppose the ride was fun." She whispers in my ear. I laugh at her. "we were singing." I tell her. She shoots me a look that says 'Sure you did'. "I orderd you a smoothie, Is that okay?" Chris asks me. I nod my head and start to go into some small talk until our drinks arrive.

When our waitress is at our table I gasp. It's the biggest slut from our school, Lauren. She gives all of us our drinks. She wants to give it to me, but instead drops it on my chest. "Oh my god Tiana! I'm so sorry!" she tells me with a grin. "It's Tris. And it's okay." I say and walk to the toilets.

 **Tobias's POV:**

Tris and I had a really fun time driving to the diner. But when we got there I saw someone watching me from the corner of my eye. When we sat down Zeke pulled me from the rest of the group. "You see that girl over there? That's Lauren. She goes to our school." He tells me. "Yeah, so what?" I ask him with raised eyebrows. "The perfect way to get Tris to like you. To make her Jealous." Zeke said. I shook my head. "I can't do that to her." I say and look him. "I'll hurt her." Zeke made wild gestures with his hands. "THAT'S THE POINT!" he tells me. I sigh. "Fine, but if there comes trouble it's your fault." We walk back to the table.

When the waitress comes I see Zeke wink at me. She gives us all the drinks, but drops Tris's smoothie on her chest. "Oh Triana, I'm so sorry!" she tells Tris. Tris answers coldly and then walks to the toilet to clean her shirt.

When the waitress walks away Zeke stands up and pushes her into me. She falls on my lap and I follow the plan and ask her if she's alright. She says she's fine and twirls her hair. I take a deep breath and ask for her number. She squeals and rips my phone out of my hands. I try to keep the frown off my face. She added her number to my phone under the name 'Babe3'. I give her a fake smile. "Thanks, I'll call you." I say and walk back to our table.

When I walk back to the table I see Tris looking down a bit sad. I feel my heart break for her. I sit down next to her and wrap my arm around her. "Nothing." She says and moves away from me. I furrow my brow. She never lies to me. "Is it that I flirted with that waitress?" I wonder to myself.

I keep thinking about it the whole afternoon.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Four, can you bring me home. I'm not feeling so great." She tells me. I nod my head and stand up. "Bye guys, I'm bringing Tris home." I say and walk her to my car. Before we exit the diner I give the waitress (Who's name I found out is Lauren) a wink.

We ride the car ride in silence with Say Something on the background.

When I arrive at her house I can't take it no more. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "and don't say it's nothing because I've known you my whole life so I know something is wrong." I tell her. She is silent for a moment. "That girl. The girl you where flirting with in the diner." I look shocked. Zeke was right. She's jealous. "What about that girl?" I ask her. "I don't like her, she's the biggest slut in the school! I don't want you to start dating her!" she starts yelling. I don't know why but I start to yell at her too. "You don't tell me what I have to do! It's my life and you don't tell me who to date and who don't!" I say. She looks angry at me and says: "Well if it's your life, then you clearly don't need me Four." Then she gets out of the car. She closes the door with force and walks into her house without looking back. I look down. She never calls me Four when we are alone. She says she hates the nickname.

I ride to my own apartment. I walk in and stand still for a moment. I just had a huge fight with my best friend whom I have a crush on. Then it hits me.

I'm in love with Tris.

 **A/N: THAT MOTHER F-ER OF A ZEKE AND TOBIAS. I kinda cried while writing this chapter. And I did two days over writing it… BUT ITS DONE NOW! I hope you like this chapter and are excided for the next one! See ya later!**

 **DON'T BE CaLm AN addjjjfff;;;ddd**

 **-xxx- Nina**


	3. 3 The Game Plan

**A/N| Hey guys! I'** **m back! I'm so sorry I was so freaking inactive! And you can welcome me into the Emo Fandom… I now listen to FOB, P!ATD, MCR and Evanescence! Well here we go!**

 **|Tris POV|**

I storm out of Tobias' car and slam the door. I can feel hot tears stream down my face. I open the door to my apartment I share with my friend Mykie. I slam the door when I am inside and throw my jacket on the ground. I walk into the living room and Mykie is sitting in the living room filming a video.

I didn't tell you but Mykie has a YouTube channel with almost 700.000 subscribers called Glam&Gore! **(for any zombae's, hi!)**

She pauses the camera and turns to me. "What happened to you?" she asks me when she sees I'm crying. I laugh. "I could ask you the same." I say and look at her. She has a white circle on her face and a creepy smile. Around the circle she has brown… hairs? She smiles and pulles a face. "I'm a zombie sloth!" I smile and sit down next to her

She turns to me completely and tilts her head. "Tell Auntie Mykie what is wrong!"

I tell her the whole story and she nods sadly. "you did what you had to do" she shrugs and goes to clean her face. "Maybe you should try to make him jalous?" she yelled from her room. I started thinking. Who would be stupid enough to do that? "URIAH!" I exclaimed. Mykie walked in. "wanna order take out and have a American Horror Story marathon?" she asked and I nodded.

We watched season one and half of season two. **(SPOILER ALERT)** I kinda cried when Violet basically told Tate to fuck off. **(SPOILER DANGER FREE)** When we became tired I hugged Mykie and thanked her for cheering me up.

I went to my room and changed into my pj's. I grabbed my phone and went to Four's contact and let my finger linger on the 'delete' button. I decided against it and put my phone on the charger and went to sleep.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock. I stood up and started getting dressed. Humming This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco. I put on a black top, dark red jeans, cameo jacket and my combat boots. I grabbed my phone and backpack and went out the door.

I got in my black audi R8 (my parents are rich) and drove to school.

When I got out of my car in the school's parking lot I saw that Chris and Uriah where already there. I told them my game plan and they agreed.

Then Zeke, Tobias, Shauna and Marlene came and we said hi. "Tris, can we talk?" Tobias asked me. I pretended I didn't hear him and instead started talking to Uri. "wanna go to class early?" Uri asked me and I nodded and walked to class with him.

When we were walking to the class I admitted to Uri I kind of felt bad for doing this. He smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulders. "You'll be okay." I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 **|Tobias' POV|**

After Tris and Uriah went to class early I asked Zeke if he knew when Uri and Tris started getting so close. "I guess since now… although Uri told me he did had a bit of a crush on Tris." He mumbled. "I got to go!" I told Zeke and headed for the school doors. He grabbed my wrist. "Why?" he asked skeptical. "i-i-I uh forget something in my locker and I really need it!" I said shrugging his hand of my wrist and entered the school.

I heard them talking in a corridor so I went that way.

I turned the corridor and saw them hugging. Then Tris kissed him on cheek. They walked into the class and Uriah held the door open for her. "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god dammed door." I muttered under my breath.

"Bro! there you are. Class is starting in 5 minutes, and it is at the other side of the school! We gotta run!" Zeke suddenly came from the corridor yelling.

I looked back at the classroom they disappeared in. "Thanks for the memories." I said and ran after Zeke.

 **A/N| THERE YOU GO! Another chapter for ya! And look up 'Glam &Gore Sloth Zombie' for the boy paint look that I mentioned Tris' roommate did. And the girl –Mykie- is the same Mykie as in the story. You will be seeing more of her! Also, I put a Panic! At The Disco AND a Fall Out Boy reference in this chapter! Shout out to the person who finds them. They are easy.**

 **Random fact| I WILL BE GOING TO FOB IN OCTOBER!11!1!11 BE READY FOR ME FOB!**

 **-Nina**


End file.
